La leyenda de Erbrow
by mateoro16
Summary: Erbrow llega a una extraña dimensión en donde se encuentra con Spyro y Cynder, juntos tendrán que luchar con un nuevo mal y desvelar secretos enterrados mucho tiempo atrás...
1. Capítulo 1

Spyro se paseaba por los jardines del templo, el sol había salido hace poco y sus primeros rayos dorados iluminaban la ciudad. Spyro caminaba lentamente mientras trataba de calmarse, esta mañana lo había despertado una pesadilla en la que había visto a todos sus amigos morir a manos de Malefor, lo primero que hizo al despertar fue asegurarse de que Cynder estuviera bien, no podría vivir consigo mismo si permitiera que algo le sucediera, él realmente la amaba. Al regresar a su habitación recibió un regaño de Sparx por haber gritado y luego haber salido corriendo del cuarto sin decir nada, luego de un rato la libélula volvió a dormirse y Spyro decidió salir a caminar para relajarse un poco, en ese entonces un manto azul oscuro cubría el cielo avisando que dentro de poco el sol iluminaría el mundo de nuevo.

Spyro se sentó y extendió sus alas para tomar los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana, a él le gustaba mucho la sensación de calidez que producía en su cuerpo. Él se quedó un rato ahí sentado cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por su espalda.

-¿Spyro?-Dijo una voz familiar, Spyro se volteó para encontrarse con su amor Cynder -¿Te pasa algo? No sueles despertarte tan temprano –Le dijo Cynder algo preocupada.

-No te preocupes, no es nada – Cynder entonces se acercó y puso una ala reconfortante sobre su cuerpo.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea Spyro –Él se quedó en silencio un momento y luego habló.

-Tuve una pesadilla anoche, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso –Le dijo Spyro.

-Está bien, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? –Le dijo Cynder cambiando de tema, Spyro asintió con la cabeza y ambos regresaron al comedor.

Cundo llegaron vieron que habían ya algunos topos y dragones madrugadores comiendo, pero en general estaba muy vacío. La pareja se sentó en una mesa y poco después llegó un topo a atenderlos.

-Maestro Spyro, maestra Cynder, no es usual verlos tan temprano por aquí –Les dijo el topo.

-Es que Spyro tuvo una mala noche –Le respondió Cynder.

-Oh, lo siento mucho –el topo inclinó un poco la cabeza a manera de disculpa.

-No te preocupes por eso Ren, no es para tanto –Intervino Spyro.

-Está bien, ¿Qué desean comer entonces? –Spyro y Cynder pidieron sus comidas y Ren se retiró con una venia.

La comida no tardó mucho en llegar y como siempre estaba deliciosa, una vez que ambos dragones terminaron de comer decidieron subir de nuevo a sus habitaciones pues aún estaba muy temprano.

Spyro entró a su cuarto junto con Cynder, al otro lado de la puerta había un balcón con vista hacia la ciudad, esta era una de las pocas habitaciones que tenían ese tipo de vista. A la izquierda había una pequeña biblioteca en la cual había libros de historia, ciencias y algunas de las novelas más famosas de la raza de los dragones y los topos. A la derecha había una especie de colchón el cual hacía de cama que era donde dormía Spyro y en la pared en donde estaba la puerta había dos baúles con las cosas del dragón. Y por último encima de la cama de Spyro había una pequeña repisa que era donde dormía Sparx aunque él le gustaba más dormir sobre la cabeza de Spyro como lo había hecho casi toda su vida.

Cuando los dragones entraron Sparx aún seguía dormido, Cynder entonces se acostó en la cama y Spyro hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué crees que los guardianes nos pongan a hacer hoy? –Dijo Cynder intentando iniciar una conversación.

-No le se… pero hoy tengo pensado ir a entrenar un poco, hace ya algún tiempo que no tengo nada de acción y no puedo perder la práctica –Cynder sonrió al oírlo.

-Ahora que lo pienso yo también me estoy quedando fuera de forma, ¿te molestaría que te acompañara? –Le preguntó Cynder.

-Para nada, de hecho, me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, hace un tiempo que no te veo moverte –Le respondió Spyro en un tono juguetón. Cynder hizo un gesto ofendida –Era solo una broma Cynder –Le dijo el dragón púrpura, ella solo soltó una pequeña risita. De pronto oyeron un quejido desde arriba de sus cabezas.

-Por qué hacen tanto ruido –Dijo Sparx en medio de un bostezo.

-Sparx, ya había olvidado que estabas ahí –Dijo la dragona negra.

-¿No puedes darme un minuto siquiera para despertarme? –Se quejó Sparx, Cynder solo se rio mientras Spyro observaba la escena, era muy común que ellos dos se discutieran (generalmente por estupideces) todo el tiempo, aunque algunas veces Sparx se pasaba de la raya.

La libélula se desperezó ruidosamente y luego voló hasta el lado de su hermano.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? –Preguntó.

-Cynder y yo teníamos pensado ir a entrenar un poco ¿quieres ir con nosotros? –Le dijo Spyro

-No… eso no es lo mío, mejor vayan ustedes –Respondió Sparx, Cynder se sentía aliviada de que podía estar con Spyro a solas por un rato.

-¿Entonces qué harás? –Le preguntó Spyro.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes por eso, ya encontraré algo que hacer –A penas Sparx terminó de hablar alguien tocó la puerta. Spyro se levantó y la abrió para encontrarse con un topo, este saludó cortésmente a Spyro y le dio un mensaje de los guardianes, el dragón despidió al topo y volvió con sus amigos.

-Los guardianes nos necesitan, tenemos que estar en la sala de reuniones en diez minutos –Les dijo Spyro.

-¿Sabes para qué es? –Le preguntó Cynder.

-Ni idea –Se limitó a responder Spyro.

-Mejor deberíamos ir saliendo antes de que se nos haga tarde –Dijo Sparx, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y salieron hacia la sala de reuniones. Cruzaron los pasillos en silencio y en menos de cinco minutos estaban a las puestas de la sala, al entrar vieron a los guardianes que al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre algo. La sala era grande y el techo era bastante alto, en el centro de la misma había una mesa redonda con varios cojines para que los dragones se sentaran, sobre la mesa había algunos papeles, algunos de ellos eran mapas del continente.

-Spyro, Cynder, los estábamos esperando –Dijo Cyril.

-Hey, yo también existo –Dijo Sparx.

-Claro y también Sparx –Aclaró Terrador.

-Qué gusto verlos por aquí un día más jóvenes, no saben cómo me complace tenerlos a todos reunidos en este día… -

-Gracias Volteer –Interrumpió Cyril al dragón amarillo.

Spyro y Cynder hicieron gestos con la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-¿Para qué nos llamaron? –Preguntó Spyro.

-Teníamos que darles una información importante –Los guardianes entonces asumieron una posición más seria –De ahora en adelante ustedes dos tendrá que asistir al colegio como los demás dragones de sus edad –Terminó de decir Terrador.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijeron Spyro y Cynder al unísono

-Ustedes pueden ser muy diestros en la batalla y haber aprendido muchas otras cosas durante su vida, pero todavía les falta mucho por conocer, como historia, matemática, alquimia… y ese tipo de cosas –Explicó Volteer.

-¿Por qué nunca había escuchado sobre una escuela? Es más, ni siquiera sabía que había una aquí en Warfang –Dijo Spyro luego de meditar el asunto un momento.

-Mientras que estábamos en guerra tuvimos que detener todo este tipo de actividades y concentrarnos en sobrevivir, debes recordar que gran parte de nuestra especie se perdió durante la lucha contra Malefor –Explicó Terrador –Pero no debes sentirte mal por tener que ir a la escuela, que por cierto se llama la "Academia de Dragones de Warfang", porque no serás el único ahí, para todos los otros jóvenes dragones también es la primera vez que asisten a ella –

Spyro suspiró y miró a Cynder, ella le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Está bien ¿cuándo empezamos? –Preguntó el joven dragón.

-No te preocupes por eso, aún faltan un par de semanas, hay que esperar hasta que los dragones que se escondieron en diferentes lugares lleguen de nuevo a la ciudad y se establezcan, luego de esto, reuniremos a los jóvenes y abriremos la academia, sé que será increíble, fantástico emocionante, deslumbrante… -Dijo Volteer recitando de nuevo su larga lista de sinónimos. Lugo de esto Spyro y Cynder se despidieron de los guardianes y se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento del templo, mientras que Sparx se fue a algún otro lugar.

Erbrow estaba saliendo de su clase de ciencias y se dirigía a su habitación, él recorrió los pasillos del gigantesco colegio hasta llegar a su cuarto. Este no era muy grande, al lado izquierdo se encontraba su cama y al lado derecho había un closet en dónde guardaba su ropa y sus cosas, en el fondo había una mesa sobre la cual se encontraba un computador portatil en cual trabajaba, al lado derecho de este habían dos guitarras, una acústica y la otra eléctrica, y un bajo eléctrico mientras que al lado izquierdo había un único amplificador para bajo y un pedal multiefecto para su guitarra.

Erbrow tenía más o menos unos diez y seis años de edad y estaba cursando su último año de secundaria en ese momento, él era un excelente estudiante y también le apasionaba mucho la música, además siempre había tenido un extraño interés por las criaturas mitológicas, especialmente los dragones, le gustaba investigar y saber todo lo relacionado con ellos. Sus padres eran divorciados y lo habían enviado a estudiar a una ciudadela estudiantil, esto le había ocasionado algunos problemas en el pasado, pero ya había logrado superarlos.

Erbrow se sentó en su computador y se puso a hacer algunas tareas que le habían puesto, rápidamente las terminó, así que tomó su guitarra y se puso a tocar un rato practicando las escalas y acordes que había aprendido, pasadas varias horas dejó su guitarra y salió a encontrarse con su mejor amigo tal como había acordado. Recorrió de nuevo los pasillos del edificio y salió a un gran parque en dónde había estudiantes de todos los cursos paseando y hablando después de una larga jornada de clases. Erbrow vio a su amigo sentado en una banca no muy lejos de dónde él estaba, lo saludó alzando la mano y él le devolvió el saludo, una vez que llegó a donde estaba su amigo se sentó a su lado.

-Cómo vas Erbrow ¿muy duro este último año? –Preguntó Hock.

-No… de hecho, es mucho más fácil de lo que yo pensaba –Respondió Erbrow sin rodeos.

-Tú siempre dices lo mismo... –Erbrow sonrió ante el comentario –Hey, mira esto –Dijo Hock sacando un par de extraños brazaletes de su morral, eran dorados, incluso podrían ser de oro y tenían unos extraños grabados en su superficie, además, tenía una perla en la mitad, una era blanca y la otra negra.

-¿De dónde los sacaste? –Preguntó Erbrow mientras apreciaba los brazaletes.

-Estaba caminando por el bosque y simplemente los vi por ahí en el piso, al principio pensé que me estaban gastando una broma, ya sabes cómo son por aquí, pero no había nadie cerca, así que los tomé y me los llevé –Respondió Hock.

-¿Qué planeas hacer con ellos?-

-Pues no lo sé… no había pensado en eso… -Hock se quedó pensando un rato –Ya sé –Dijo de pronto y le entregó el brazalete de la perla blanca a Erbrow –Quédate tú con ese y yo conservaré el otro-

-¿Estás seguro? –Le dijo Erbrow intrigado por su decisión.

-Claro, considéralo… una muestra de nuestra amistad –Le dijo Hock.

-Como quieras –Dijo Erbrow mientras se paraba y se estiraba un poco –Ya se está haciendo algo tarde, deberíamos ir al comedor para ver que tienen preparado para nosotros hoy –Hock se encogió de hombros y siguió a Erbrow al comedor.

Una vez que llegaron allí se sirvieron su comida y luego de comer se fueron cada uno a su habitación a descansar. Erbrow entró de nuevo a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, entonces se acordó del brazalete que le había dado su amigo y lo sacó para observarlo de nuevo, el joven pasó sus dedos por las ranuras que conformaban los extraños pero elegantes dibujos del objeto, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que el brazalete era una sola pieza y que no tenía ningún mecanismo para abrirse, esto solo despertó la curiosidad de Erbrow, ¿por qué estaban los brazaletes en el bosque? ¿Para qué se usaban? ¿Qué eran las extrañas perlas que tenían? Todas estas preguntas cruzaron su mente mientras los observaba, él comenzó a sentir decidió irse a dormir y dejar esta cuestiones para otro momento.

Dejó el brazalete sobre la mesa sobre la cual estaba el computador, apagó la luz y se sumió en un profundo y misterioso sueño que cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Nota Autor: **Hola a todos, la razón por la cual esta historia no tiene resumen es porque realmente aún no sé exactamente qué voy a escribir, yo hace poco estaba muy frustrado porque no se me ocurría ninguna idea para un nuevo fic , así que, siguiendo un consejo de mi amigo Shock102, simplemente empecé a escribir a ver que salía, y este es el resultado, les prometo que apenas se me ocurra algo haré el resumen. Otra cosa que deben saber es que esta historia se desarrolla después de mis dos fics anteriores, Sueños de muerte y Confesión de amor, así que si aún no los han leído les recomiendo hacerlo. Los personajes de esta historia no tienen nada que ver con los del libro en FictionPress, solo usé los mismos nombres porque me gustan. Espero con esto resolver la duda de Lunita12349 Y ahora con la historia.

A Erbrow lo despertó una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera durmiendo en la hierba y no en su cama de siempre, él abrió sus ojos y cuando se aclaró su visión se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en medio de un bosque. Inmediatamente al darse cuenta de dónde estaba lo primero que hizo fue pararse, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y calló hacia atrás, Erbrow ya se había preparado para recibir el golpe de la caída, pero este nunca llegó, algo había detenido su caída. El joven giró la cabeza para ver qué había detenido su caída y cuando vio lo que había allí perdió el equilibrio de nuevo y calló sobre su costado; el dolor atravesó su mente en ese momento, él se recuperó rápidamente y dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia su parte trasera para asegurarse de que su vista no le fallaba, al parecer lo que vio no había sido ninguna jugarreta de su mente, allí en su espalda, justo después de sus piernas, había una larga cola de color negro y en la punta de esta había una afilada cuchilla metálica.

Erbrow comenzó a detallarse y se dio cuenta de que su piel café clara ya no estaba, en vez de esto estaba recubierto por una armadura de escamas negras, sus piernas ahora eran patas, de sus manos sobresalían unas afiladas garras grises y de que de su espalda salían un par de alas con membranas blancas casi tan grandes como su propio cuerpo, el joven casi se desmalla cuando miró en su entrepierna, por un momento pensó que había cambiado de sexo, pero a darse cuenta de que se había convertido en un dragón y recordar algo de anatomía de los reptiles se relajó y se maldijo por haber sido tan estúpido.

Erbrow entonces se tomó un tiempo para relajarse y pensar un poco en la situación, no sabía dónde estaba, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, y al parecer por alguna extraña razón había terminado convertido en un dragón, necesitaba respuestas, y si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no iba a obtenerlas si se quedaba ahí sentado. El joven entonces se paró sobre sus patas traseras, le costó un poco mantener el equilibrio, pero el final lo logró y comenzó a caminar a través del desconocido bosque.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando comenzó a escuchar a lo lejos el suave murmullo de un riachuelo, Erbrow pensó que lo mejor sería llegar hasta este, si lo seguía tal vez podría llevarlo a algún tipo de civilización, él entonces cambió de rumbo y siguió caminando hacia la fuente del ruido. Ya llevaba un rato caminando y comenzó a extrañarse de que aún no había llegado, aunque el ruido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, Erbrow pensó entonces que debido a su transformación su oído se había agudizado y ahora podía escuchar cosas que se encontraban a mayor distancia; aun así, otra cosa que comenzó a perturbarlo era un dolor creciente proveniente de sus patas y su cadera, al principio él intentó ignorarlo, pero entre más caminaba este se hacía cada vez más fuerte. A pesar del dolor constante que sentía, Erbrow siguió caminando hacia el sonido del riachuelo, hasta que por fin, luego de pasar a través de unos arbustos llegó al pequeño rio.

La última imagen que tuvo Erbrow un su cabeza fue la del riachuelo, porque justo después de haber llegado a él todo comenzó a desdibujarse y se fundió en la negrura.

Era temprano en la mañana y los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la ventana despertaron a Erbrow de su profundo sueño. Él se sentó un rato mientras terminaba de despertarse, entonces se acordó de su sueño e inmediatamente se miró para asegurarse de que sí fuera humano, el joven suspiró entonces al darse cuenta de que sí lo era y dirigió su mirada hacia el brazalete que le había dado su amigo ayer, mientras lo miraba comenzó a cuestionarse sobre su sueño, él nunca antes había tenido un sueño tan real como ese, casi parecía que hubiera sucedido realmente.

Un ruido de fuera trajo a Erbrow a la realidad, rápidamente cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y prepararse para sus clases del día, una vez que estuvo listo cogió sus cosas y salió al parque del colegio, alrededor de este se encontraban todos los bloques de la institución, cada uno con su respectiva área, en el único en donde no se daban clases era donde estaban los dormitorios.

Erbrow se dirigió al bloque de humanidades para su clase de inglés, cuando entró vio que Hock estaba ya sentado en uno de los puestos, él se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-Ayer tuve un sueño muy extraño –Le dijo Erbrow a Hock.

-¿Qué tanto? –Le peguntó Hock intrigado.

-Pues… soñé que me había convertido en un dragón y que estaba perdido en un bosque –Le respondió Erbrow.

-A mí eso no me parece tan extraño, después de todo te gustan mucho los dragones ¿no? –

-En eso tienes razón –Explicó Erbrow –pero este sueño era muy diferente a cualquiera que haya tenido antes, era… tan real, incluso en un momento llegué a sentir dolor, ¿alguna vez has sentido dolor en un sueño? –Hock se quedó pensativo, viéndolo de esa manera, si era bastante extraño. Él se obligó a salir de sus pensamientos cuando el profesor entró al salón de clases, por ahora el tema del sueño tendría que esperar.

Spyro y Cynder entraron a la sala de entrenamiento del templo, esta tenía forma circular y era bastante grande, adentro podrían caber fácilmente unos sesenta dragones adultos. La pareja de dragones caminó hasta el centro de la sala, una vez allí se sentaron mirándose.

-¿Estás listo? –Dijo Cynder moviendo la cola con entusiasmo, Spyro asintió con la cabeza y ambos se separaron un par de metros y se pusieron en posición de combate.

-Cuando quieras –Dijo Spyro.

Cynder se abalanzó sobre Spyro a una velocidad increíble, el dragón apenas tuvo tiempo de rodar hacia un lado para esquivarla, justo cuando la dragona negra tocó el suelo lanzó una mortal bola de veneno, el dragón levantó un muro de tierra para protegerse, el líquido verde chocó contra el muro y este empezó a deshacerse. Spyro saltó por encima del muro y disparó varios misiles de tierra, la dragona los esquivó con gracia y disparó una ráfaga de viento que hizo que Spyro perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo, aprovechando esto Cynder corrió hacia el dragón y antes de que supiera qué había pasado lo inmovilizó en el suelo y puso su hoja de cola contra su garganta, el combate había terminado.

Cynder soltó a Spyro y le dio un poco de espacio para que pudiera levantarse del suelo.

-Veo que sigues tan veloz como siempre –Le dijo Spyro algo disgustado por su derrota, Cynder se dio cuenta de esto y rápidamente fue a su lado.

-No te preocupes por eso Spyro, sé que la próxima vez lo harás mejor –La dragona entonces le dio un suave beso en los labios, el cuerpo de Spyro se tensó y la sangre comenzó a subir a su rostro haciéndolo sonrojar. Cynder se rio y se separó un par de metros del dragón.

-¿Listo para otra ronda? –Spyro se sacudió su estupor y vio que Cynder ya estaba en posición para combatir moviendo la cola de un lado a otro en anticipación, el dragón entonces sonrió y se preparó para una segunda ronda, esta vez el resultado iba a ser diferente.

Ya era tarde en la ciudad de Warfang y los habitantes de la ciudad se preparaban para almorzar, Spyro y Cynder estaban saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento del templo y se dirigían hacia el comedor, ambos habían estado entrenando toda la mañana y decidieron tomarse un rato para comer y descansar.

Al llegar al comedor vieron que este ya estaba bastante ocupado, ellos estaban a punto de retirarse y esperar a que se vaciara un poco el lugar cuando escucharon una voz que los llamaba.

-Hey Spyro, Cynder, por aquí –Ambos dragones voltearon hacia la fuente y vieron que dos de sus amigos ya estaban en una mesa y los llamaban para que se sentaran con ellos. La pareja caminó hasta donde estaban los dos dragones y se sentaron con ellos.

-Flame, Ember, que gusto verlos por aquí –Saludó Cynder, Spyro hizo un gesto con su ala.

Flame era un dragón rojo con vientre y alas amarillas, físicamente es muy parecido a Spyro, solo tienen unas leves diferencias que son apenas apreciables. Ember es una dragona color rosa claro, sus ojos son de color azul suave, su vientre es crema claro y la membrana de sus alas es de un rosa blancuzco, además la punta de su cola tiene forma de corazón.

-Veo que no han venido en un buen momento, esto está completamente lleno –Les dijo Flame.

-Nosotros tenemos la costumbre de almorzar más tarde, no sabíamos que a esta hora habían tantos dragones –Dijo Spyro.

-¿Y qué los trae hoy a esta hora entonces? –Le preguntó Ember.

-Pues… esta mañana nos levantamos bastante temprano y decidimos ir a entrenar, supongo que por toda la actividad es que nos dio hambre –Dijo Spyro riéndose de sí mismo. En ese momento llegó un dragón a tomar su orden, todos pidieron sus comidas y el dragón se retiró. – ¿Ustedes ya saben que van a abrir una academia para dragones aquí en Warfang?-

-Si –Dijo Ember –Mi mamá me lo dijo esta mañana ¿qué emocionante, no? –Spyro resopló en desacuerdo.

-¿Y tú Flame? –

-Yo me enteré hoy gracias a Ember –Respondió el dragón rojo.

Los dragones siguieron hablando un rato hasta que llegaron sus comidas, todos comieron con gusto y siguieron charlando mientras lo hacían. Cuando terminaron Ember y Flame se despidieron porque tenían que ir a sus casas y Spyro y Cynder decidieron salir a volar un poco por fuera de la ciudad. La pareja de dragones levantó vuelo desde el templo y sobrevolaron los edificios de la ciudad, desde el cielo se podía apreciar las magníficas construcciones de los dragones y los topos, al final pasaron sobre las murallas y salieron al exterior.

Spyro y Cynder decidieron detenerse en un pequeño lago que había en el centro de un bosque para beber un poco de agua. Los dragones aterrizaron suavemente sobre la hierba y caminaron hasta el borde del lago. Cynder se agachó para beber y en ese momento a Spyro se le ocurrió una idea, sonriendo maliciosamente el dragón púrpura se volteó y golpeó fuertemente el agua con su cola, Cynder gritó asustada cuando una gran cantidad de agua calló sobre ella empapándola, Spyro se rio a carcajadas al ver su reacción.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso eh? –Cynder entonces se lanzó sobre Spyro y lo tiró al agua, luego de un momento la cabeza del dragón salió a la superficie, ahora era el turno de ella para reírse. El dragón juguetón la agarró y la tiró al agua con él, ambos se quedaron nadando y lanzándose agua, los dragones no paraban de reír mientras disfrutaban de su juego.

Poco a poco la tarde fue cayendo y el cielo entonces comenzó a tomar un tono anaranjado, Spyro y Cynder entonces salieron del agua y volaron a una montaña cercana. Desde allí podían apreciar cómo los últimos rayos de sol bañaban el Valle de Avalar y se reflejaba sobre la ciudad de Warfang haciendo que pareciera que estuviera hecha de oro. Cynder recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Spyro y él acarició suavemente su espalda con su pata, ella ronroneó suavemente en respuesta.

Los dos amantes se quedaron así hasta que el sol se ocultó y una brisa fría comenzó a soplar, Spyro se acostó debajo de un árbol cercano y Cynder se hizo a su lado y se apretó contra su cuerpo para calmar la cesación de frío que sentía, el dragón notó esto y puso un ala sobre su cuerpo para protegerla del viento, ella le sonrió tiernamente en respuesta y recostó su cabeza sobre sus patas, Spyro hizo lo mismo y en poco tiempo los dos dragones se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Erbrow y Hock habían terminado sus clases y ahora estaban sentados en una banca del parque hablando, Hock le había estado dando vueltas a lo que le había dicho Erbrow sobre su sueño, pero no había conseguido llegar a ninguna parte.

-No lo sé Erbrow… no encuentro nada con lo que pueda relacionarse tu sueño, tal vez es solo eso… un sueño y ya –Erbrow negó con la cabeza sin estar de acuerdo con su amigo, estaba bastante seguro de que lo que había visto había sido real, desgraciadamente el único argumento que tenía para defender su teoría se basaba en su experiencia personal y no tenía ningún tipo de prueba que la fundamentara.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que los brazaletes no pueden abrirse? –Dijo Erbrow cambiando el tema ya que no iban a llegar a ninguna parte con lo del sueño.

-Sí, ayer por la noche lo estuve observando y me di cuenta de eso, parece que fuera una única pieza –Hock se frotó las cienes con los dedos –Eso solamente me lleva a cuestionarme si realmente son brazaletes – Erbrow se quedó pensativo, no había considerado esa posibilidad.

-Tienes razón, pero aun no podemos asegurar que no lo sean, si lo son deben tener alguna manera de abrirse –Hock asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué propongas que hagamos entonces? –

-Busquemos la forma de abrirlos, es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora –Erbrow se levantó luego de decir esto.

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Hock.

-A mi habitación, recuerda que hay tarea de química –Respondió Erbrow.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde para la comida entonces –Erbrow asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

Cuando entró a su habitación sacó su cuaderno de química y un lápiz, se sentó en su escritorio y se dispuso a hacer su tarea, en menos de quince minutos terminó da hacer los ejercicios que le habían puesto. De todas las materias en las que mejor le iba era en química y en física, para Erbrow eran muy fáciles.

Una vez que guardó sus cosas, cogió el brazalete y se puso a examinarlo de nuevo, seguía sin encontrar ningún tipo de mecanismo para abrirlo. Erbrow estaba a punto de rendirse cuando accidentalmente pasó su dedo pulgar sobre la gema y la presionó, el brazalete desprendió un sonido y se abrió por la parte inferior.

-Así que sí podías abrirte –Dijo Erbrow sonriendo, después de todo si eran brazaletes.

Ahora que había logrado su objetivo y sabía cómo funcionaba el brazalete él decidió ponérselo, solo quería hacerlo por diversión, para ver cómo le quedaba. Erbrow pasó el brazalete a través de su mano, y una vez lo ajustó en el punto justo lo cerró sobre su muñeca. Él se examinó y vio que encajaba perfectamente en su muñeca, pero de pronto la gema blanca comenzó a brillar y la temperatura del brazalete comenzó a aumentar, Erbrow presionó la gema de nuevo para quitarse el brazalete pero no pasó nada.

El joven ahora comenzó a asustarse, la temperatura del brazalete seguía aumentando y ya estaba empezando a dolerle la muñeca por el calor, todos los esfuerzos de Erbrow por quitarse el brazalete fueron en vano. La gema entonces comenzó a brillar tanto que cegó a Erbrow, incluso la desde fuera, por debajo de la puerta, se podía ver la intensa luz que desprendía el objeto. De repente todo quedó a oscuras de nuevo y la habitación estaba completamente vacía, solo quedaban quemaduras en las paredes.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota autor: **Realmente me he superado a mí mismo esta vez, he escrito este capítulo en un solo día (desocupado), ya me duelen los dedos de escribir. Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer a lunita12349 y a SHock102 por apoyarme con sus comentarios, espero que les esté gustando y si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo.

Lo primero que sintió Erbrow al despertarse fue un horrible dolor de cabeza y un fuerte ardor en su muñeca derecha. Poco a poco se fue recuperando de su aturdimiento y al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado boca abajo sobre la hierba, él puso sus manos en el suelo para poder levantarse y se dio cuenta de que estas eran completamente negras, al detallarse un poco más se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto de escamas y que de sus dedos ahora sobresalían unas garras grises. En ese momento Erbrow calló en cuenta de que se había transformado en un dragón de nuevo, pero al parecer no estaba en el bosque en el cual estaba la última vez, a su alrededor no había ningún árbol y a juzgar por la temperatura del aire él se encontraba en un lugar alto.

Erbrow entonces comenzó a levantarse, ya que era un dragón le tomaba algún tiempo encontrar su punto de equilibrio y ayudándose un poco con su cola logró mantenerse en pie, en ese momento escuchó un ruido que provenía de su lado izquierdo y rápidamente giró su cabeza para ver qué lo había provocado.

Spyro y Cynder dormían tranquilamente debajo del árbol en el cual se habían quedado la noche anterior, el sol había salido ya hacía un par de horas por ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a levantarse ya que estaban muy cómodos juntos. Cynder estaba en un estado de relajación pura, la suave y cálida respiración de Spyro sobre su cabeza le recordaba que no estaba sola y que él siempre estaría a su lado sin importar lo que sucediese y ella, a su vez, siempre estaría al lado del dragón de sus sueños, la dragona sentía que no había nada en el mundo que pudiese separarlos. Una fuerte explosión sacó a Cynder de sus pensamientos y ambos dragones levantaron la cabeza en alarma.

-¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Spyro.

-No lo sé – dijo Cynder mirando hacia el lugar del cuál había provenido el ruido. El dragón púrpura se levantó y se estiró como un gato, Cynder sintió en viento frío contra su piel ahora que Spyro no estaba junto a ella. La dragona se levantó del suelo y se estiró también.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a ver qué fue eso? –Preguntó Spyro.

-Claro –Cynder caminó hacia la fuente del ruido y Spyro la siguió de cerca.

No habían caminado más de un par de minutos cuando vieron a un dragón negro con vientre y alas blancas que intentaba pararse sobre sus patas traseras, el extraño dragón al parecer había logrado pararse y en ese momento Cynder pisó una ramita que había en el suelo, el dragón volteó hacia ellos y los miró con una cara que estaba entre la sorpresa y el miedo.

Erbrow no sabía que hacer al ver a los dos dragones que se acercaban a él, no estaba seguro si eran amistosos o no y no quería arriesgarse. Al ver que los dragones se seguían acercando él intentó retroceder pero tropezó con su cola y calló de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? –Preguntó el dragón púrpura acercándose a Erbrow.

-Puedes hablar –Dijo Erbrow sorprendido, Spyro compartió una mirada confusa con Cynder antes de volverse hacia el extraño de nuevo.

-Pues… supongo que si… -El dragón respondió algo inseguro -¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Mi nombre es Erbrow, ¿y ustedes? –Dijo con más confianza ahora que sabía que ellos no le iban a hacer daño.

-Yo soy Spyro y ella es Cynder, nunca te había visto antes ¿de dónde vienes? –Erbrow se quedó meditando un rato sobre la pregunta, para empezar ni siquiera sabía en dónde estaba ¿cómo iba a hacer para decirles de dónde venía?, en ese momento él recordó lo que había pasado cuando estaba en su habitación y se puso el brazalete, pero esto solo desencadenaba otra serie de preguntas ¿qué eran realmente esos brazaletes?, ¿cómo podía volver a casa?, ¿pudo Hock descubrir cómo abrir el brazalete?, si lo hizo, ¿habrá caído también en un lugar como en el que se encontraba en este momento?, estas preguntas estaban rondando la mente de Erbrow cuando de pronto todo su mundo comenzó a desdibujarse hasta quedar sumido en la negrura total. Spyro y Cynder se sorprendieron cuando el dragón calló inconsciente a sus pies.

-¿Qué crees que la haya pasado? –Preguntó Cynder.

-No lo sé, pero lo mejor será llevarlo al templo para que alguien lo examine –Cynder asintió con la cabeza y ayudó a Spyro a montarse al dragón sobre su espalda, una vez que estuvo seguro de que no se caería volaron de nuevo hacia la ciudad.

Erbrow, se despertó en un extraño lugar, todo a su alrededor estaba lleno de bibliotecas con miles de libros, y en el centro había un reloj de arena gigante del cual emanaba una luz azul que cubría todo el lugar. El joven se dio cuenta que aún seguía siendo un dragón, en ese momento escuchó unos pasos y volteó la cabeza para ver a un gran dragón azul sonriéndole amablemente.

-Hola Erbrow, me da gusto conocerte por fin, llevo un tiempo esperándote –Dijo el dragón azul.

-¿Quién eres y cómo es que sabes mi nombre? –Le preguntó Erbrow.

-Mi nombre joven dragón es Ignitus, y llevo un tiempo observándote en tu mundo, tenía que asegurarme de que sí eras la persona que estaba buscando –Erbrow dudó un momento.

-¿Buscando para qué? –

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo más tarde por tu cuenta –Erbrow resopló al no obtener la respuesta que quería.

-¿Por lo menos puedes decirme dónde estoy? –

-Tú te encuentras en una dimensión diferente a la tuya, y llegaste aquí gracias al brazalete que llevas puesto –Dijo Ignitus señalando la muñeca de Erbrow –Yo te envié los brazaletes para que pudieras llegar a este mundo, pero al parecer calculé mal y tu amigo fue quien los encontró –Erbrow entonces recordó que Hock tenía el otro brazalete.

-Si Hock se pone el otro brazalete ¿también llegará a este mundo? –Ignitus pensó un momento

-No podría asegurarte nada, los brazaletes fueron hechos específicamente para que tú los usaras, realmente no sé qué pueda pasar si otra persona se los pone, nunca tuve tiempo de probarlos –Erbrow desvió la mirada preocupado –No te preocupes por eso joven dragón, si él llega a este mundo yo lo guiaré para que pueda encontrarse contigo sano y salvo –

-Está bien –Murmuró Erbrow mientras observaba el brazalete, era increíble que este pequeño objeto pudiera llevarlo de una dimensión a otra.

-Ese objeto que tienes ahí no solo sirve de adorno ¿sabes? –Erbrow volvió a mirar a Ignitus –En él puedes almacenar energía y también puedes comprimir materia dentro de este –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó el joven con interés.

-Puedes guardar objetos ahí dentro, es más, en este momento tienes varias cosas ahí metidas –Erbrow miró de nuevo su brazalete –Para sacar lo que hay dentro debes concentrarte en la energía que hay dentro del brazalete, sé que esto te puede sonar extraño, pero ahora que te has transformado en un dragón has adquirido nuevas habilidades únicas una de ellas es ver y manipular la energía que hay a tu alrededor –

-Tengo un par de preguntas –Dijo Erbrow.

-Adelante –

-Si el brazalete puede almacenar materia en su interior, ¿eso no lo haría más pesado? Y ¿cómo es posible que almacene la materia en su interior y no cambie su tamaño? –Ignitus sonrió al oír la pregunta, el joven tenía una mente aguda.

-Con respecto a lo del tamaño debes recordar que los átomos son vacíos y que la distancia que hay entre un protón y los electrones que lo rodean son muy grandes comparado con sus tamaños, lo que hace el brazalete es reducir estas distancias reduciendo todo a un tamaño microscópico, y para mantenerlo así la pera envuelve el objeto en energía –Explico Ignitus –Con respecto a lo del peso… explicarte cómo funciona es algo muy complicado y no tienes los suficientes conocimientos para entenderlo, pero te puedo decir que lo que hace es anular la interacción de la materia en su interior con lo que en tu mundo llaman el campo de Higgs –Al principio Erbrow no entendió lo que le dijo Ignitus, pero luego recordó que una vez su profesor de física les explicó un poco de física cuántica y había hablado sobre el campo de Higgs y el bosón de Higgs y comprendió lo que Ignitus le estaba diciendo.

-Dijiste que puedo controlar la energía que hay a mi alrededor, ¿para qué sirve o qué puedo hacer con ella? –Preguntó Erbrow luego de un momento.

-Eso vas a tener que descubrirlo tú mismo, tú eres el único que tienes esa habilidad, nadie más puede hacer lo que tú haces, ni siquiera yo –Dijo Ignitus –Yo te recomiendo que empieces primero a aprender a manejar tu elemento, eso te dará las bases para poder manipular la energía –

-¿Elemento? –Erbrow estaba intrigado con lo que le dijo el dragón azul.

-Sí, tú puedes controlar el elemento viento –Aclaró Ignitus. Erbrow asintió e imaginó las cosas que podría hacer con elemento, pero de pronto todo a su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse.

-¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Erbrow asustado.

-Me temo que se nos ha acabado el tiempo –Respondió Ignitus seriamente.

-¡Espera! ¿Cómo puedo regresar a mi mundo? –Erbrow ya no podía ver casi nada de lo que había a su alrededor. La voz de Ignitus sonó lejana e hizo eco en la cabeza de Erbrow.

-Como ya te he dicho antes, eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo, sé que podrás hacerlo joven dragón… -La voz se desvaneció y todo quedó en silencio de nuevo mientras la mente de Erbrow se sumía de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Spyro y Cynder volaron a la ciudad de Warfang y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el templo, Cynder constantemente soplaba ráfagas de viento sobre Spyro para que este pudiera mantenerse en el aire con el dragón inconsciente sobre su espalda. La pareja de dragones aterrizó en el patio del templo y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el interior.

-Cynder, ve y llama a un médico, yo llevaré a Erbrow a mi habitación –Cynder asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo en otra dirección, Spyro atravesó los pasillos con el dragón sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su cuarto, una vez allí dejó al dragón sobre su cama y esperó. Un par de minutos más tarde Cynder atravesó la puerta junto con una dragona azul pálido. Cynder explicó a la dragona lo que había sucedido y ella examinó a Erbrow, luego de observarlo bien la dragona habló.

-Esto es extraño… con lo que me dijiste que sucedió lo más probable es que tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad o que se halla desmayado por agotamiento, pero este dragón se encuentra en perfecto estado –La dragona se quedó pensativa – ¿Sucedió algo más justo antes de que se desmallara? –

-No, solo le preguntamos de dónde venía, él se quedó pensando un momento y de pronto calló al suelo inconsciente –Respondió Spyro.

-Sea lo que sea, va más allá de mis conocimientos, yo pienso que lo mejor es esperar a ver qué pasa, si no despierta en veinticuatro horas, llámenme –Spyro y Cynder asintieron con la cabeza y la dragona se retiró.

-¿Y ahora qué? –Dijo Cynder, el estómago de Spyro gruñó en respuesta y la dragona se rio –Veo que tu estómago habla por ti –Spyro le devolvió la sonrisa y ambos dragones se dirigieron al comedor.

Mientras que estaban comiendo Cyril y Sparx pasaron por el comedor y los vieron, rápidamente se dirigieron hacia ellos.

-Spyro, Cynder ¿dónde han estado? No los habíamos vuelto a ver desde ayer por la tarde y nos tenían preocupados –Dijo Cyril.

-Lo sentimos mucho, ayer por la tarde salimos al bosque y nos entretuvimos –Se excusó Spyro.

-¿Entretenerse? Por favor ¿haciendo qué? –Dijo Sparx que no estaba convencido.

-Bueno, nosotros… -Spyro no estaba seguro si decirlo, el hecho de que se hayan quedado en un lago lanzándose agua es algo infantil.

-Espera, no me digan que ustedes dos estaban… ya saben… -

-¡No! –Gritaron los dos dragones al tiempo al darse cuenta de lo que quería decir la libélula.

-Está bien, está bien, entiendo, pero no me tienen que gritar –Dijo Sparx para calmarlos un poco –Tengo algo que hacer así que nos vemos más tarde –Eso fue lo último que dijo la libélula antes de salir volando lejos.

-¿Desde cuándo Sparx tiene algo que hacer? –Preguntó Cynder, Spyro solo se encogió de hombros, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la libélula ya no se mantenía con ellos tanto como antes. Cyril entonces se aclaró la garganta sacando a Spyro de sus pensamientos.

-La próxima vez que vayan a estar fuera avísenos por favor, hablo en serio cuando les digo que nos tenían muy preocupados –Spyro y Cynder asintieron con la cabeza.

-Lo tendremos en mente para la próxima, pero recuerda que nosotros también sabemos cuidarnos solos –Le dijo Cynder.

-Lo sé, que tengan un buen día jóvenes dragones –Cyril se retiró y los dragones terminaron de disfrutar su desayuno mientras hablaban de lo que había sucedido en la mañana.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Nota autor: **Me tardé bastante con este capítulo pero por fin ya está aquí. Estas últimas semanas he estado bastante bloqueado y hace varios días que no tengo Internet porque una tormenta eléctrica dañó el módem de mi casa, y también me quemó otro par de cosas por lo que estuve sin computador por unos días también. Por suerte ya he arreglado gran parte del problema y puedo seguir escribiendo sin problemas otra vez :) Disfruten de la hitoria.

Erbrow se despertó lentamente, al abrir los ojos esperó a que se aclarara su visión y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. En el momento él estaba sobre un cojín y al parecer estaba en una especie de habitación. Inmediatamente a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de la conversación con el cronista, luego de meditar un momento las cosas, se dio cuenta de que no había obtenido mucha información, no para qué lo habían traído ni tampoco sabía cómo volver. Erbrow inhaló profundamente y luego exhaló para calmarse, un viento frío recorrió la habitación. Él entonces recordó sus poderes para controlar el viento, pero había algo más importante que hacer antes de ponerse a experimentar con sus nuevas habilidades, averiguar dónde estaba. Erbrow se levantó, ahora le era mucho más fácil pararse y no le tomó tanto tiempo como antes ya que había tenido un poco de práctica. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y dos dragones entraron a la habitación, Erbrow inmediatamente los reconoció como Spyro y Cynder.

Cuando ellos entraron se quedaron perplejos mirando a Erbrow, en ese momento el joven se dio cuenta de que los dragones no son bípedos. Eso explica por qué le dolía tanto la cadera la primera vez que se convirtió en dragón, su cuerpo se encontraba en una posición bastante antinatural. Erbrow se dejó caer y quedó apoyado sobre sus cuatro patas, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que esta posición era mucho más cómoda.

-Veo que ya estás despierto –Dijo Spyro luego de compartir una mirada curiosa con Cynder.

-¿Dónde estoy? –El dragón púrpura le sonrió.

-Estamos en la ciudad de Warfang, dentro del templo, esta es mi habitación. Te trajimos aquí luego de que te desmayaste –Erbrow entonces salió al balcón y apreció la ciudad. Comparado con las ciudades de su mundo no era tan grande pero aun así quedó impresionado, podía ver cientos de dragones que andaban de un lugar a otro por las calles o volando por encima de la ciudad, él prestó un poco más de atención a las calles y se dio cuenta de que también habían otras criaturas más pequeñas, al parecer eran… topos. Él se quedó apreciando extraña arquitectura de la ciudad hasta que Spyro habló de nuevo.

-¿Sabes por qué te desmayaste? Ibas a decirnos algo y de pronto caíste al suelo -Erbrow volteó hacia el dragón púrpura de nuevo.

-Realmente no estoy muy seguro de por qué me desmayé, pero mientras estaba inconsciente hablé con un tipo, dijo que era el cronista -Spyro y Cynder abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡¿Hablaste con el cronista?! -Dijeron los dos dragones sorprendidos.

-Sí, así es ¿lo conocen? -Spyro y Cynder asintieron con la cabeza.

-Él nos ayudó mucho durante la guerra -Erbrow hizo una nota mental sobre lo que le había dicho Spyro, al parecer hace poco hubo guerra, pero averiguaría los detalles más adelante.

-¿Y qué te dijo? -Preguntó Cynder.

-Pues... me explicó algunas cosas sobre mí y me dijo dónde estaba y cómo había llegado hasta aquí -Respondió Erbrow.

-¿De dónde vienes? - Erbrow meditó un momento sobre la pregunta del dragón, si les decía de dónde venía lo más probable era que no le entendieran o no le creyeran, decir que antes era un humano y que venía de otra dimensión sonaba algo descabellado, así que decidió guardárselo para sí mismo y hacer algo que suelen hacer mucho en su mundo, decir una verdad incompleta...

-De un lugar muy lejano -Se limitó a decir Erbrow.

-¿Y cómo se llama ese lugar? -Preguntó Cynder.

-Gaia -Dijo Erbrow recordando uno de los nombres que se le solía dar a la tierra antiguamente. Los dos dragones se miraron extrañados, ninguno nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes y obviamente no tenían idea del lugar al cual se estaba refiriendo Erbrow.

-¿Tienes algún lugar en dónde quedarte? -Erbrow negó con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta de la dragona negra –Vamos entonces a dónde los guardianes para ver en dónde pueden ubicarte –Los dos dragones salieron de la habitación y Erbrow los siguió.

Él se dio cuenta de que caminar en cuatro patas no era tan difícil, pero su cola si era un problema, no era capaz de controlarla y durante el camino golpeó varios objetos. Spyro y Cynder volteaban a verlo y él solo pedía una disculpa en silencio.

– ¿Quiénes son los guardianes? –Preguntó intentando romper el silencio.

–Son la autoridad de la ciudad y los que se encargan de protegernos –Respondió Spyro. Los tres siguieron caminando por los pasillos en silencio hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera en la cual estaban tallados los símbolos de los elementos fuego, tierra, electricidad y hielo. Cynder tocó la puerta y al momento un viejo dragón verde abrió la puerta.

–Spyro, Cynder, que bueno verlos de nuevo, pasen –Dijo con voz grave – ¿Quién es su nuevo amigo? Nunca lo había visto por aquí –Erbrow entró a la sala y la observó rápidamente, allí habían otros dos dragones, una amarillo y otro azul.

–Mi nombre es Erbrow –Se presentó el joven dragón.

–Yo soy Terrador, y estos son mis compañeros Volteer y Cyril –Dijo el dragón verde -¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Spyro les contó rápidamente a los guardianes lo que había pasado en la mañana.

-¿Es cierto que viste al cronista joven dragón? –Preguntó Cyril luego de que Spyro terminó de contar la historia.

-Si así es, él me enseñó un par de cosas, ese Ignitus es muy inteligente –Todos miraron sorprendidos a Erbrow.

– ¿Dijiste Ignitus? –Erbrow asintió con la cabeza – ¿El cronista te habló de Ignitus? –Preguntó Spyro.

–No, Ignitus es el cronista –Todos se quedaron en silencio como si hubieran visto un fantasma.

–Está vivo... –Dijo suavemente Spyro – ¡Está vivo! –Repitió esta vez más fuerte. Las lágrimas cubrían los ojos del dragón. Cynder puso un ala sobre Spyro y lo abrazó.

–Vaya... así que nuestro viejo amigo es el nuevo cronista... –Dijo Terrador.

–Eso es excelente, fantástico, increíble, grandioso, emocionante, solo puedo alcanzar a imaginar la vasta cantidad de información a la que puede acceder Ignitus, y pensar que cuando lo conocimos solo... –Volteer continuó hablando a una velocidad increíble luego de que se le pasó el shock inicial. Erbrow se sorprendió al escuchar al dragón amarillo, no pensaba que hablar de esa manera fuera posible.

Luego de que Volteer por fin terminó de hablar Spyro le pidió a los guardianes que lo dejaran ir a la isla Blanca pero ellos se negaron ya que el viaje era muy largo y las clases empezarían la próxima semana, el dragón se mostró un poco desanimado al principio pero el hecho de saber que su maestro aún seguía vivo le devolvió el ánimo.

-Retomando el tema del cual estábamos hablando en un principio ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Ignitus? –Preguntó Volteer.

-Nada importante, solo un par de cosas acerca de dónde estaba, pero en realidad vinimos por otra cosa –Contestó Erbrow, Spyro dio un paso al frente.

-Erbrow no sabe cómo volver a casa y no tiene dónde quedarse, así que queríamos saber si se puede quedar en una de las habitaciones del templo –Los guardianes lo meditaron por un momento.

-Está bien, puede quedarse, pero tendrá que asistir a la academia como junto con los demás dragones de su edad –Dijo Terrador –Puedes usar la habitación que está junto a la de Spyro si quieres –

-Gracias –Dijo Erbrow y se volteó para irse. Al parecer estar en otra dimensión no lo iba a salvar del estudio.

-Ah, una cosa más –Erbrow volteó hacia Terrador –Nosotros cubriremos tu estadía aquí, pero no podemos darte dinero, así que si quieres algo más tendrás ganártelo por tu cuenta – Erbrow asintió con la cabeza y salió da le sala junto que Spyro y Cynder.

-Genial, ahora además de estudiar también tendré que trabajar –Pensó Erbrow mientras caminaba por los pasillos del templo.

-Aquí estamos –Dijo Spyro indicando que ya habían llegado, él abrió la puerta de la habitación y Erbrow entró. La forma de la pieza era igual a la de Spyro, pero en esta solo había un colchón en el medio y en la pared que quedaba a su izquierda había un espejo y una estantería vacía.

-Te dejamos por ahora Erbrow, sin nos necesitas estaremos en la sala de entrenamiento –Dijo Cynder. Erbrow asintió con la cabeza sin pensar y ambos dragones se retiraron.

Él se dio cuenta que la habitación no había estado nadie en bastante tiempo, con sus agudos sentidos podía percibir el olor a humedad en el ambiente con facilidad. En ese momento Erbrow recordó que Ignitus le había dicho que tenía algunas cosas guardadas en su brazalete, él entonces se concentró e intentó ver o sentir algo. Al principio no sucedió nada pero luego comenzó a ver una luz blanca que salía del brazalete, Erbrow sabía que él no estaba viendo esto con sus ojos si no con su mente, entonces él imaginó que esta energía que estaba allí salía hacia el exterior y así fue.

La perla del brazalete brilló y varios objetos se materializaron en frente de Erbrow, él se quedó con la boca abierta a darse cuenta de que todo lo que estaba en su habitación ahora estaba allí frente a él, su cama, su mesa de trabajo, sus instrumentos, todo.

Erbrow puso una mano sobre su cama, se concentró y esta desapareció al instante, el joven sonrió, al parecer guardar las cosas no era tan difícil, sacarlas es el problema, pero eso podía solucionarse con algo de práctica. Ahora que tenía la mayoría de sus cosas aquí Erbrow rápidamente las organizó en su habitación y guardó todos los aparatos electrónicos que había.

Una vez que terminó lo primero que hizo fue sacar su guitarra pero cuando iba a empezar a tocar se dio cuenta de que tenía un gran problema, las garras de su mano izquierda eran muy largas y no le permitían tocar las cuerdas. Lo primero en lo que pensó fue en usar su cortaúñas, pero luego de meditarlo bien se dio cuenta de que eso no era una buena idea, sus garras eran muy gruesas. Luego recordó que siempre guardaba en sus herramientas un cortafrío, tal vez podría usarlo para cortar sus garras.

Erbrow tuvo que sacar su cama de nuevo ya que las herramientas las guardaba en un cajón que estaba debajo de esta, al sacarla también salió su computador, por suerte quedó sobre la cama y no le pasó nada. Una vez que sacó el cortafrío guardó su cama y su computador de nuevo y se dispuso a cortarse las garras.

Erbrow pasó el cortafrío a través de su garra y apretó, nada, cambió entonces de posición y volvió a intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hubo un sonido seco y su garra calló al suelo. Él miró su dedo, horrendo, se veía como a un perro que le han cortado las uñas, solo que su dedo era más largo y más delgado.

-Las cosas que hago tan solo por un poco de música –Se dijo Erbrow suspirando y prosiguió con el resto de sus garras, cortárselas todas le tomó un tiempo, pero al fin lo logró. Tenía suerte de tener un cortafrío tan grande, ese se lo había dado su papá el año anterior para que le hiciera mantenimiento a la guitarra, Erbrow le había dicho que era muy grande y que prefería uno más pequeño ya que solo necesitaría cortar pedazos sobrantes de las cuerdas de la guitarra, él le dijo que lo conservara, que tal vez algún día podría necesitar uno de ese tamaño. El joven dragón se rio en silencio, su papá debió haber pensado muchas cosas en las pudo haber usado el cortafrío pero no creyó que le llegara a pasar por la cabeza lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Erbrow terminó su tarea y cogió su guitarra de nuevo, ahora podía poner sus dedos en los trastes sin ninguna dificultad. Él sonrió al sentir el agradable sonido de su guitarra, ya que quería relajarse un poco comenzó a tocar Stairway to Heaven, sus dedos eran suaves y precisos al tocar cada nota, mientras avanzaba con la canción comenzó a cantarla también, Erbrow era bastante bueno cantando, dominaba tanto el canto lírico como el natural y hace poco había aprendido a manejar el gutural también.

Justo en ese momento Sparx iba hacia su habitación pero se detuvo súbitamente al oír a alguien cantando, en toda su vida nunca había escuchado una música como esa, él entonces pegó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

Erbrow continuó con la canción hasta que llegó la parte del solo de guitarra, usando su garra como pajuela lo ejecutó fácilmente, las garras en su mano derecha sí le eran bastante útiles, luego de esto siguió con la parte animada de la canción.

Sparx movía su cabeza al ritmo de la música sin darse cuenta mientras Erbrow cantaba la canción, para la libélula la canción estaba en un idioma incomprensible pero le gustaba como sonaba. El dragón negro terminó con su canción y siguió tocando otras melodías, varias de ellas compuestas por él mismo. Sparx lo dejó y se fue a su habitación, más tarde averiguaría quien era su nuevo vecino.

Pasaron casi dos horas has que a Erbrow le dio hambre, el guardó su guitarra y la puso en una esquina, en ese momento él se miró al espejo. Ahora que lo pensaba, desde que se había convertido en un dragón no se había visto la cara. Él se detalló cuidadosamente, aún conservaba el color café claro de sus ojos, pero el iris estaba rodeado por un aro grisáceo. De su cabeza sobresalían un par de cuernos plateados muy parecidos a los de Cynder. Erbrow por curiosidad abrió la boca y vio que estaba llena de filosos dientes, aun así en la parte de atrás tenía muelas lo que lo llevó a pensar que los dragones eran omnívoros, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue su lengua, esta era bífida como la de las serpientes.

Él quería saber si esta tenía la misma función que en la de muchos reptiles así que probó el aire con su lengua. Una gran cantidad de sabores u olores, no sabía exactamente como definirlo, invadieron su lengua, al parecer sí tenía la misma función. En ese momento su estómago gruñó, mejor iba a buscar algo de comida.

Erbrow salió de su habitación y fue a buscar a Spyro y Cynder, ellos dijeron que podía encontrarlos en la sala de entrenamiento, en ese momento el dragón se detuvo en seco, no tenía idea de dónde quedaba la sala de entrenamiento, él se maldijo a si mismo por no haberlo preguntado, eso le pasa por distraerse.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? –Escuchó que le decía una voz detrás de él.

-Sí, es solo que… -Erbrow se interrumpió cuando volteó y no vio a nadie.

-Hey aquí arriba grandote –Erbrow levantó la cabeza para ver a una pequeña libélula amarilla flotando delante suyo. Esto cada vez se ponía más extraño, primero dragones, luego topos y ahora también libélulas.

-Lo siento mucho, no te vi –Dijo Erbrow dejando sus pensamientos de lado.

-No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado –Le respondió la libélula – ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-Mi nombre es Erbrow ¿y tú? –Preguntó Erbrow.

-Yo soy Sparx –Erbrow asintió en reconocimiento.

-¿Sabes por casualidad cómo puedo llegar a la sala de entrenamiento? –

-Claro, de hecho hacia allá me dirijo, ven sígueme –Erbrow siguió a la libélula a través de templo hasta que por fin llegó al lugar. Cuando entró vio que Spyro y Cynder estaban allí luchando contra unos extraños maniquíes que se movían solos, ambos acabaron con los maniquíes sin mucho esfuerzo, Erbrow se sorprendió de la gran habilidad que tenían.

-¡Hey Spyro, Cynder! –Gritó Sparx.

-Sparx ¿dónde estabas? –Preguntó Spyro.

-Estaba ayudando a los guardianes con algo –Respondió la libélula.

-¿Con qué? –

-Lo siento, no te lo puedo decir, es una sorpresa –El dragón resopló con disgusto, entonces notó que Erbrow estaba más atrás.

-Hola Erbrow ¿ya terminaste de instalarte en el templo? –Él asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

-Olvidaste decirme dónde quedaba la sala de entrenamiento, de no ser por Sparx ahora estaría perdido en el templo –Spyro sonrió avergonzado.

-Lo siento mucho –

-Bueno, no importa –Dijo Erbrow – ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar algo para comer? Muero de hambre –

-Claro, vamos todos a comer, yo también tengo hambre –Cynder salió y Erbrow fue tras ella junto con Sparx y Spyro. En un par de minutos estaban en el comedor, allí habían dragones y topos por igual comiendo. Ellos se sentaron en una mesa y al momento llegó un topo a atenderlos. Erbrow lo examinó detenidamente, nunca había visto a una de las pequeñas criaturas de cerca.

-Hola Ren ¿cómo estás? –Le preguntó Spyro al topo.

-Muy bien, gracias maestro Spyro –Erbrow los miró en silencio preguntándose que clase de título tenía Spyro.

-Ren, quiero presentarte a nuestro nuevo amigo Erbrow –Spyro señaló a Erbrow con un ala.

-Es un placer conocerlo señor –Ren hizo una leve venia hacia Erbrow.

-Gracias –Respondió el dragón negro. Luego de eso el topo tomó su pedido, Erbrow no sabía qué pedir así que siguió una recomendación se Cynder y pidió una carne asada junto con una ensalada. Ren se retiró y en unos minutos habían traído sus comidas.

Erbrow olfateó disimuladamente su carne, desprendía un olor agradable, al parecer habían agregado algunas especias. Él probó la carne y la saboreó, era un poco diferente a lo que él estaba acostumbrado pero le gustó mucho. En menos de diez minutos el dragón había terminado su comida, ahora que lo pensaba, esa era la primera vez que comía desde que había llegado a ese mundo. Spyro y Cynder compartieron una sonrisa al ver que a Erbrow le había gustado.

Lugo del almuerzo los dos dragones se ofrecieron para mostrarle a Erbrow la ciudad y Sparx los acompañó, estuvieron varias horas caminando por las calles apreciando todas las edificaciones y pasando por los lugares más importantes de la ciudad. El último lugar que visitaron fue la biblioteca.

-Quiero quedarme aquí –Dijo Erbrow.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Cynder.

-Me gusta mucho leer, tal vez encuentre algo interesante –Erbrow no mentía cuando dijo esto, el realmente leía mucho y quería quedarse a estudiar un poco sobre los dragones y si tenía suerte, encontrar algo que le ayudara a dominar su elemento.

-Está bien, como quieras –Cynder se volteó para irse pero se detuvo a medio camino -¿Sabes cómo volver? –

-Sí, no te preocupes por eso –Respondió Erbrow tranquilamente. Los dos dragones se voltearon para irse pero Sparx se quedó mirando al dragón negro.

-Oye ¿se puede saber qué le paso a tus uñas? –Preguntó Sparx señalando su mano izquierda, Spyro y Cynder se detuvieron y miraron a Erbrow esperando su respuesta. Cuando ellos habían llevado al dragón a la ciudad todas sus uñas estaban perfectamente bien, cuando él llegó a la sala de entrenamiento fue que dieron cuenta de que estas le faltaban en una mano, pero ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a preguntarle por qué.

-Lo que pasa es que yo toco la guitarra y las uñas me estorbaban, así que me las corté –Todos quedaron con una mirada de confusión en sus caras.

-¿Qué es una guitarra? –Preguntó Sparx. Erbrow supuso que tal vez en ese mundo aún no habían inventado el instrumento, eso lo llevó a preguntarse si siquiera existían instrumentos; él dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y le respondió a Sparx.

-Si quieres cuando vuelva al templo puedo mostrártela –

-Está bien, pero no te olvides de hacerlo ¿eh? –Dijo Sparx. Erbrow asintió con la cabeza y la libélula salió volando junto con los dos dragones en dirección al templo.

En ese momento a Erbrow se dio cuenta de algo de lo cual debió haberse dado cuenta mucho antes, de hecho se golpeó a si mismo por su propia estupidez. Rápidamente comenzó a buscar una solución a su problema, no sabía volar. Él recordó que mientras que hacía turismo por la ciudad habían pasado por una amplia zona verde, Cynder le había dicho que esos eran los jardines del templo y que estos daban a un pequeño bosque. Erbrow pensó que este sería un buen lugar para aprender a volar y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí, al parecer su lectura tendría que esperar.


	5. capítulo 5

**Por fin he vuelto! lamento haberme tardado tanto para escribir este capítulo, durante las vacaciones estuve completamente bloqueado. Yo tenía planeado subir este capítulo hace dos semanas, pero me pusieron una gran cantidad de trabajos y tareas en el colegio por lo que no pude escribir mucho durante ese tiempo. Ya que las ideas fluyen a mi de nuevo podré subir el próximo capítulo sin mucha demora, o bueno, por la menos así será mientras que no me atosiguen de nuevo con tanta tarea... **

**Disfruten de la historia :)**

Erbrow entró en el bosque y llegó hasta un pequeño claro, ese era el lugar perfecto para volar.

Erbrow extendió sus alas y comenzó a sentirlas moviendo músculos que nunca había tenido antes, él estuvo así un rato intentando acostumbrarse a sus nuevas extremidades.

Cuando creyó estar listo comenzó a batir sus alas, él empezó a levantarse del suelo pero cuando estaba a un metro de este comenzó a irse hacia un lado, Erbrow trató de enderezarse, desgraciadamente no lo logró y se estrelló contra el suelo. Se levantó y sacudió un poco la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento, una vez que se sintió bien de nuevo se preparó para intentarlo una vez más. Erbrow y observó sus alas, estaban completamente extendidas. Él recordó entonces varios videos que había visto en cámara lenta del vuelo de las águilas, pensó que si las imitaba le sería mucho más fácil aprender. En ese momento se dio cuenta de su error, sus alas estaban completamente extendidas, pero estaban muy rígidas, Erbrow se relajó y pensó en el movimiento ondulado y suave de las aves.

Hizo su segundo intento, esta vez cerrando sus ojos y concentrándose profundamente. A medida que batía sus alas, Erbrow podía sentir hasta el más leve movimiento del viento que había a su alrededor. El aire que empujaban sus alas chocaba contra el suelo y se dispersaba en todas las direcciones, una leve brisa que venía de entre los árboles chocaba contra su costado y encima de su cabeza las grandes corrientes de viento corrían libremente a través del cielo. Erbrow comprendió entonces que poseer un elemento no solo implica controlarlo, sino también sentirlo e interactuar con él.

Erbrow entonces abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba suspendido en el aire, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue una sensación de vértigo, pero luego de que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo comenzó a reír. Él planeó por los alrededores probando sus alas; como todo ser humano él siempre había soñado con volar, pero nunca pensó que hacerlo realmente, se sentiría tan bien. Erbrow pasaba sonriendo sobre las copas de los árboles, sentía una extraña combinación de sensaciones que estaban entre el placer, la felicidad, la tranquilidad y el éxtasis.

Temerariamente el joven quiso probarse a sí mismo y voló hacia el cielo lo más alto que pudo, a medida que subía el aire se hacía más frío y luego de un rato su comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Erbrow se detuvo, sus alas le quemaban por el esfuerzo. En ese momento se encontraba planeando sobre las nubes, debajo de él se encontraba la inmensa ciudad de Warfang bañada por los rayos de sol de la tarde. Él se quedó allí suspendido en el aire apreciando los valles y montañas que habían a su alrededor.

Una vez que el sol se ocultó Erbrow comenzó descender, él bajó en círculos hasta llegar a la altura de la copa de los árboles, desde allí buscó el claro en el pequeño bosque. Cuando lo encontró iba a aterrizar, pero puso sus alas en un ángulo incorrecto y se estrelló fuertemente contra el suelo.

Erbrow se levantó y gimió por el dolor, sus brazos y piernas le dolían por el fuerte golpe.

-Tengo que recordar practicar el aterrizaje –Se dijo a sí mismo. Él se sacudió un poco para despejarse y se fue al templo.

Lugo de salir del bosque Erbrow recorrió las calles oscuras de la ciudad hasta llegar al templo. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba a su habitación se encontró con Cynder.

-Erbrow ¿cómo te fue en la biblioteca? –Preguntó la dragona sonriendo.

-Bien –Mintió –Hay cosas muy interesantes ahí –

-Me alegra –Respondió ella. En ese momento Sparx salió de la habitación de Spyro.

-Hey Erbrow, recuerda que ibas a mostrarme esa ga… ese instrumento raro –Dijo la libélula rápidamente.

-¿No crees que por lo menos deberías saludar Sparx? –Le regañó Cynder, él resopló con disgusto.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer Cyndi –La dragona gruñó furiosamente. Erbrow retrocedió un poco ante la reacción de Cynder.

-Ya cálmense ustedes dos –Dijo Spyro saliendo de su habitación y caminó hasta Erbrow –No te preocupes, todo el tiempo son así –Le dijo. Erbrow se encogió de hombros y entró a su cuarto.

-Espera, ¿este es tu cuarto? –Dijo Sparx al ver que estaba justo al lado del de Spyro, el dragón negro asintió con la cabeza –Ah entonces tú eras el que estaba cantando esta mañana –

-¿Me estabas escuchando? –Erbrow lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Solo estuve ahí un momento. De todos modos no entendía nada de lo que decías, cantabas en un idioma que nunca había oído antes –Respondió Sparx.

-La próxima vez toca la puerta –Erbrow entró a su habitación y los invitó a pasar a todos. Spyro notó que en la habitación había cosas que no estaban antes allí, pero no dijo nada.

Erbrow fue hasta una esquina y cogió un objeto negro que estaba allí, regresó con sus amigos, se sentó y puso el objeto en el suelo. Él quitó los seguros que mantenían el estuche cerrado y lo abrió. El dragón cogió la guitarra y pasó la correa por encima de su cabeza para sujetarla.

Spyro, Cynder y Sparx le hicieron algunas preguntas sobre el instrumento y luego Erbrow tocó un par de melodías para ellos. Luego Sparx le pidió a Erbrow que cantara e increíblemente Cynder estuvo de acuerdo con él. El dragón se negó al principio porque le daba pena, pero finalmente cedió, aunque solo cantó una canción. Luego de eso ellos se quedaron hablando, Spyro le contó a Erbrow todo lo que habían vivido él y Cynder durante la guerra contra Malefor. Erbrow estaba sorprendido por todo lo que habían hecho ellos dos, si todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto, esos dos debían ser increíblemente fuertes. También se enteró de lo especial que era Spyro por su color y las habilidades que había obtenido Cynder, Erbrow sintió un poco de pesar por Cynder por todo lo que había tenido que pasar durante su infancia. Al ver que la dragona no se sentía bien al hablar de su pasado, Erbrow le dijo que no se preocupara tanto por lo que fue, si no por lo que es ahora. Ella sonrió en respuesta.

Ya bien entrada la noche todos se despidieron y Spyro y Cynder se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar. Erbrow tocó con su mano un cristal azul que le daba luz a la habitación y este inmediatamente dejó de brillar.

-Qué cosas más curiosas las que tienen en este mundo –Pensó mientras se acostaba en su cama. El dragón miró por la ventana hacia el cielo, la luz de las lunas se filtraba e iluminaba su habitación –Dos lunas… me pregunto cuántas cosas extrañas más podré ver antes de que se acabe este día –Erbrow lentamente comenzó a dormirse hasta caer en un profundo sueño.

000

Él abrió los ojos para encontrarse de nuevo con nada más que oscuridad, durante los primeros días que estuvo atrapado en ese lugar había sentido como su alma era rasgada en pedazos a los cuales se les retiraba las partes contaminadas y luego todos los pedazos limpios volvían a su lugar. El dolor que sintió en ese momento no era nada que pudiera describirse con palabras, pero al final pudo descansar... y aunque aún estaba atrapado en ese oscuro lugar, una agradable sensación de libertad, que no había sentido hace muchos años, invadía todo su ser. Por fin, luego de mucho tiempo, su espíritu... era libre.

000

Los siguientes días para Erbrow pasaron rápidamente, una vez que aprendió a volar se dedicó a leer en la biblioteca. Miró un par de libros de historia de los dragones para aprender un poco sobre el funcionamiento de la sociedad en este mundo, aun así no se centró mucho en esto, no es que le gustara mucho el tema. En lo que más se concentró fue en el dominio de su elemento, no había muchos libros que hablaran sobre el elemento viento, al parecer muy pocos dragones podían usarlo, pero con la ayuda de un bibliotecario encontró algunos libros útiles. Cada vez que leía algo interesante sobre el control del viento salía al claro que había encontrado en el bosque y practicaba lo que había aprendido; este lugar ya estaba comenzando a convertirse en su "lugar secreto", por decirlo así.

Cuando no estaba leyendo generalmente estaba con Spyro y Cynder, se habían hecho buenos amigos, además también conoció a otros dragones. Una era una dragona rosa llamada Ember y un dragón rojo llamado Flame, bastante simpáticos. Ya por las noches practicaba un rato con su guitarra y se iba a dormir. Normalmente eso era lo que solía hacer hasta que llegó el día en el que abrieron la academia...

Erbrow se despertó temprano en la mañana con la luz del sol como siempre lo hacía. Él se estiró como un gato y bostezó. El clima de hoy era agradable, solo había unas pocas nubes en el cielo y un agradable viento frío atravesaba la ciudad. Erbrow se sentó y se puso en posición de meditación, cerró sus ojos y relajó su cuerpo, entonces en su mente comenzó a ver la energía que fluía a su alrededor proveniente de los seres vivos que habitaban la ciudad.

La primera mañana en la que se había despertado en su habitación había descubierto esta energía que estaba a su alrededor y aprendió a manipularla, desde entonces todas las mañanas él toma esta energía y la almacena en la perla de su brazalete, de tal manera que si la suya llega a agotarse pueda usarla como reserva.

Erbrow comenzó a redirigir la energía que había a su alrededor hacia su brazalete, hacer esto por las mañanas lo relajaba y le ayudaba a despejar su mente, además le servía como entrenamiento para mejorar con su extraña habilidad. Él estaba concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de que alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Crees que ya se haya ido? –Spyro se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé Cynder… ¿crees que debamos entrar? –Cynder se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que haya problema si echamos un vistazo –Cynder empujó la puerta y entró a la habitación junto con Spyro, ambos se quedaron quietos al ver a Erbrow sentado con los ojos cerrados y con las manos juntas en una posición extraña.

-¿Crees que esté dormido? –Preguntó Cynder.

-Nadie puede dormir así –Spyro se acercó a Erbrow y agitó una pata en frente de él –Me pregunto qué le pasa –El dragón púrpura acercó su rostro al de Erbrow y lo miró fijamente en busca de alguna respuesta.

Repentinamente Erbrow abrió completamente sus alas y gritó, Spyro saltó hacia atrás del susto, pero se tropezó con su cola y de espaldas al suelo. El dragón negro con blanco se reía a carcajadas junto con Cynder.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso –Dijo el dragón púrpura mientras se levantaba –Si nos quedamos aquí vamos a llegar tarde a la academia –Erbrow negó con la cabeza y siguió a Spyro y a Cynder.

Los dragones fueron al comedor y comieron su desayuno, luego partieron hacia la academia. Erbrow nunca había visto la academia por lo que se sorprendió cuando la vio, era una gran construcción en forma de U de dos pisos con un estilo gótico, en el fondo había un edificio que era más grande que el resto de la edificación, en lo alto del edificio había un gran reloj y debajo de este había un balcón. Todo esto estaba rodeando un gran patio en donde estaban reunidos aproximadamente unos ciento cincuenta dragones. Ellos aterrizaron en el patio y justo en ese momento alguien gritó.

-¡Miren es el dragón púrpura! –Y en menos de cinco segundos una multitud de dragones, más dragonas que dragones en realidad, los rodearon y empezaron a lazarles preguntas. Erbrow logró escabullirse entre la multitud y salir del tumulto, pero Spyro y Cynder no tuvieron tanta suerte. Todos los dragones que estaban en el lugar eran jóvenes, los más pequeños podían tener entre seis o siete años, mientras que los más grandes dieciocho o diecinueve. Había todo tipo de dragones en este lugar.

Erbrow caminó a través del patio hasta llegar a uno de los lados del edificio, él notó que varios dragones estaban reunidos observando una gran tabla que estaba pegada al muro. El dragón negro se acercó y vio que en la tabla estaban pegadas varias hojas en las cuales se encontraban los nombres de los estudiantes con sus respectivos horarios. Todos los nombres que estaban en ese tablón empezaban por la letra C por lo que Erbrow supuso que estaban organizados por orden alfabético. Él miró hacia los lados y efectivamente había más tablones pegados en el muro del pasillo. Erbrow caminó hasta llegar a la letra E y buscó su nombre, una vez que lo encontró miró miro las materias que tenía que recibir, él sonrió, afortunadamente sólo tenía que ver siete materias: Física, alquimia, matemática, biología, control elemental, vuelo y combate. Él memorizó su horario del día y regresó al patio, una multitud de dragones seguía rodeando a Spyro y a Cynder.

Erbrow notó entonces que los guardianes junto con otros dragones adultos salieron del balcón, un dragón gris claro salió al frente.

-Bienvenidos sean todos a la Academia de Dragones de Warfang –La voz del dragón retumbó por el lugar sobreponiéndose a al ruido de todos los dragones que se encontraban allí. En ese momento todos los dragones dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y miraron hacia el balcón en donde se encontraban los guardianes. Una vez que el dragón gris tuvo la atención de todos continuó.

-Mi nombre es Eolo y seré el director de esta escuela, los dragones que ven aquí a mi lado serán sus maestros de ahora en adelante, más adelante cada uno se presentará –Erbrow no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero de alguna manera Eolo estaba amplificando su voz –Como ya muchos de ustedes podrán haber notado en las paredes de la academia hay unas tablas con sus nombre y sus respectivos horarios. Dependiendo de la materia que vallan a recibir ustedes deberán dirigirse al salón correspondiente, todo el interior del edificio está señalizado de modo que no deben perderse. Cuando el reloj marque las ocho todos deben dirigirse a sus respectivos salones. Eso es todo por ahora, sean bienvenidos y mucha suerte a todos –Eolo se despidió y los dragones entraron de nuevo al edificio. En ese momento el patio se llenó de ruido de nuevo.

Erbrow miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las ocho todavía tenía algo de tiempo para reunirse con sus amigos y… Erbrow salió de sus pensamientos cuando algo lo golpeó por un lado y lo hizo caer al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho, estaba distraída y no te vi –Dijo una inconfundible voz femenina, Erbrow se levantó y miró a la dragona que tenía en frente. Ella era de color blanco puro con vientre y alas azul cielo, un par de cuernos plateados sobresalían de su cabeza y se curvaban ligeramente hacia abajo, también tenía los ojos de un color azul profundo y algunas manchas gris claro cubrían su cuerpo –Estoy muy apenada contigo, por favor perdóname –Dijo la dragona inclinando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente, de todos modos yo tampoco es que estuviera muy atento a lo que pasaba a mí alrededor –Dijo Erbrow –Bueno… tengo que irme, estoy buscando a unos amigos, nos vemos –El dragón negro volteó y comenzó a caminar.

-Espera –Dijo la dragona – ¿Cómo te llamas? –Erbrow volteó.

-Me llamo Erbrow –La dragona sonrió.

-Y soy Hina –Dijo ella –Nos vemos –Hina se alejó y se perdió en la multitud.

Erbrow se puso a buscar a Spyro y a Cynder pero no los halló por ninguna parte, probablemente se fueron a algún otro lugar para que no los molestaran. En ese momento el gigantesco reloj sonó anunciando que ya eran las ocho en punto y todos los dragones comenzaron a entrar al edificio.

Erbrow caminaba por los pasillos mientras buscaba los salones de física, según su horario era su primera clase de hoy. Él finalmente los encontró en el segundo piso del ala este, al frente de los salones estaban pegadas unas listas con los nombres de los dragones que deben estar en cada salón, el joven dragón caminó entre estas hasta que finalmente encontró su nombre y entró en el aula. Esta era mucho más grande que las de su mundo, obviamente estaba diseñada para albergar criaturas mucho más grandes que los humanos, en este caso, dragones. En el interior de los salones habían unos cojines para que los dragones se sentaran y unas mesas en frente de estos.

Cuando Erbrow entró en el saló notó que allí ya estaban Spyro y Cynder junto con algunos otros dragones.

-Toma asiento joven dragón –Dijo Cyril que también estaba allí, al parecer él sería el maestro –Puedes sentarte donde gustes –Erbrow asintió con la cabeza y se sentó junto a Spyro y Cynder.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Les preguntó.

-Eso deberíamos pregúntate nosotros a ti –Le respondió Spyro –Justo cuando viste que todos esos dragones se nos vinieron encima tú te fuiste y nos dejaste ahí –

-Lo siento –Dijo Erbrow sonriendo.

En ese momento entraron Flame y Ember entraron al solón, ellos se hicieron detrás de Spyro y Cynder. La dragona rosada los saludó con su típica alegría, aunque hoy estaba un poco más feliz de lo normal y algo nerviosa. Luego de, para sorpresa de Erbrow, entró Hina, ella le sonrió y se sentó en uno de los puestos, el dragón negro le devolvió la sonrisa y levantó una mano a manera de saludo.

-¿La conoces? –Le preguntó Spyro.

-Si… tropecé con ella hace un rato –Respondió el dragón.

-Veo que tienes buen gusto –Le dijo Spyro sonriendo, el dragón no respondió.

Ellos esperaron en el salón hasta que otros cuatro dragones entraron, durante ese tiempo Ciryl se había quedo completamente inmóvil, nadie había notado realmente su presencia hasta que se levantó y habló.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes dragones, de ahora en adelante yo seré su maestro de física y trabajaré con los que controlen el elemento hielo –Ciryl paseó la mirada por el salón –Todos ustedes van a formar un grupo, así que lo mejor será empezar por conocer a nuestros compañeros. Cada uno va a presentarse diciendo su nombre y elemento, entonces ¿quién quiere empezar? –

La primera en presentarse fue Ember, como era de esperarse. Rápidamente todos los que estaban en el salón dijeron su nombre y elementos. Erbrow miró los últimos cuatro dragones que entraron. Uno era un dragón de fuego rojo con vientre azul y cuernos dorados llamado Obrin, otro era un dragón de tierra color verde oscuro llamado Quake, otra era una dragona de hielo llamada Zelia y finalmente un dragón negro con vientre azul llamado Darkwind, al parecer este dragón podía controlar dos elementos, viento y oscuridad.

Luego de que todos se presentaron Ciryl comenzó su clase, Erbrow estaba animado al principio, pues pensó que en este mundo vería cosas diferentes a las que ya había visto, pero se equivocó. El tema que comenzó a explicar Ciryl fue el de movimiento rectilíneo uniforme, Erbrow ya había visto eso hace mucho tiempo. Luego de un rato Ciryl les entregó a todos un cuaderno, una pluma, un tintero, una especie de lápiz, probablemente de carbón y un borrador. Él copió las fórmulas en un tablero que tenía detrás y les pidió a todos que las copiaran en sus cuadernos. Erbrow nunca había usado una pluma por lo que le pareció algo extraño, aun así, el aburrimiento se apoderaba de él. Si había algo que le molestara era que le explicaran dos veces un tema que ya sabía, para él esto era una pérdida de tiempo.

Él, buscando algo para distraerse paseó su mirada por el salón, algunos parecían entender muy bien el tema, pero la mayoría se veían confundidos con las fórmulas. Erbrow entonces abrió la última hoja de su cuaderno, tomó su lápiz y comenzó a dibujar. Mientras, Ciryl puso un par de problemas, pero Erbrow no se dio cuenta y siguió con su dibujo. Spyro y Cynder estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para entender el tema, después de todo, ellos habían dedicado su vida a otras cosas y ahora que de repente les mostraban esto, les era algo difícil de entender. Ciryl entonces se dio cuenta de que Erbrow no estaba haciendo nada y lo llamó.

-¡Erbrow! –Ciryl avanzó hacia él, pero Erbrow estaba tan concentrado en su dibujo que no se dio cuenta. El dragón azul se paró en frente de él, Erbrow levantó la mirada –Veo, joven dragón, que al parecer a usted no le interesa mi clase –Ahora todos los estaban mirando –Si no necesita de mis conocimientos es porque ya sabe todo lo que tengo que enseñarle –En parte esto era cierto, pero Erbrow no respondió para no ofender al Ciryl –Así que con gusto puede ir y resolver los ejercicios para nosotros y explicárnoslos –Ciryl señaló con un ala hacia el tablero.

Erbrow entonces se levantó, tomó la tiza que estaba junto al tablero y resolvió los dos ejercicios rápidamente. En uno había que hallar el tiempo que se demoraba un objeto en recorrer una distancia determinada y en el segundo había que hallar una aceleración. Una vez que terminó, explicó brevemente cómo lo había hecho y regresó a su puesto. El salón quedó envuelto en un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas estaban fijas en el dragón negro, finalmente Ciryl rompió el silencio.

-Eso… es correcto joven dragón, pero de ahora en adelante evite por favor hacer otras cosas durante mi clase ¿entendido? –Erbrow asintió con la cabeza. Al parecer las cosas no serían muy diferentes en este mundo, el joven suspiró se dedicó a escribir. Aún faltaba una hora para que la clase se acabara y luego tendría que dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento, si bien lo recordaba había un receso después de eso y finalmente tenía que recibir control elemental, esa era la última clase antes de que se acabara la jornada.

-Este será un largo día… -Pensó Erbrow mientras miraba distraídamente hacia el tablero.

**Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que hay un párrafo bastante extraño, a ver si logran adivinar de quién estoy hablando :P**

**Quiero agradecer a mi buen amigo SHock102 por ayudarme a salir de mi bloqueo, y también quiero agradecer a mis amigos Tomás Llano y Luis Obando por prestarse para participar en la historia como Darkwind y Obrin respectivamente.**

**Suerte a todos y hasta otra!**


End file.
